


Sensory Overload

by SDBookFan



Series: Sensory Overload [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, You can see it as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Sensory overload is never a pleasant experience. But this time Logan doesn't have to suffer through it alone.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

Logan took a deep breath and let it out slow. Fine, he was fine. He twitched again as another sound came from the kitchen. Someone had opened a cupboard. He unclenched his fists from where they were balled up at his sides and pressed them flat against his thighs. He just had to relax.

“Hey.” The voice came from directly behind him, having popped up out of nowhere. He spun around to face them. His heart was pounding, and he was aware that his shoulders were now hiked up uncomfortably high. It was Anxiety.

Anxiety looked him up and down before raising an eyebrow. “You okay, Teach? You look kind of tense.” His tone was fairly light, but there was an undercurrent of worry to it.

“I’m fine” Logan forced himself to say. There must have been something off in his tone though, because Anxiety still looked skeptical. Just then there was a crash from the kitchen, the sound of something dropping.

It wasn’t that loud, but it still sent a spike of pain through Logan’s head. He screwed his eyes shut, as his hands came up to block his ears, trying to block out the world that right now was too loud, too bright, too fast, too much.

His breathing had sped up again. Logan forced himself to calm it, and once it had slowed down to acceptable levels, he let his hands drop as well. Anxiety was still there, now studying him with obvious concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked flatly, “And don’t say nothing, or I’m going to get Morality.”

“Please don’t” Logan muttered. “And I really am fine, I’m just a bit… sensitive right now. I’m afraid I’m experiencing sensory overload.” He hoped that the other side would leave it at that and leave him be. Perhaps further reassurance was necessary.

So he continued, a note of exhaustion creeping into his voice. “It will pass, it always does. There’s no need to worry.”

But Anxiety didn’t seem convinced, as he pursed his lips. “Come with me,” he said, turning towards the hallway.

“To go where?” Logan queried, feeling his eyebrows knit together. He really wasn’t in the mood for socializing. He had only hoped to get some water from the kitchen before locking himself in his room.

“I’ve got something that will help, just follow me” Anxiety called out over his shoulder as he began to walk forwards.

Logan sighed. The sooner he indulged the other trait, the sooner this would be over with. And who knew, maybe Anxiety really did have something that would help. He trailed after Anxiety. It soon became clear that they were going to the darker side’s room.

Once they were inside, Anxiety motioned for Logan to sit on the bed. He did so, running a hand over the comforter. It was softer than expected. Logan allowed himself to indulge in petting it, letting his eyes close as he grounded himself in the sensation.

He was jolted out of his reverie by Anxiety clearing his throat. He was holding a pair of headphones.

“Here” Anxiety said gruffly, thrusting them forward. “They’re noise-cancelling headphones. They should help.”

Logan blinked up at him, not entirely sure what to say. Emotions weren’t really his department, so he didn’t know how to properly express the gratitude welling up in his chest. Still some of it must have been visible on his face, as Anxiety flushed, and looked away, mumbling that it was nothing.

“You’re also welcome to stay in here,” Anxiety said, after his blush had faded. “No one really comes in here, so you won’t be bothered.”

“Thank you,” Logan said quietly. He’d have to do something for Anxiety later as repayment, and made of note of that in his mind. “I’d like that, thank you” he repeated again.

Anxiety just shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, no problem,” he muttered. “I’ll head out now. I’ll turn the lights off as I leave. Also feel free to burrow under the covers if you want.”

Logan nodded, and watched as the other side left the room, flicking the lights off as he went. As soon as the room went dark, another bit of tension left Logan’s body. Eager to test out the headphones, he slipped them over his ears.

He could immediately feel the effects, tension bleeding off of him like water. Logan let himself fall back onto the bed. It was soft, soft and good, and perfect under his fingers. And everything was so quiet. Quiet and perfect and slow, and safe.

He was safe.


End file.
